Renée
Renée, along with her twin Sunny, are the first characters to join Louis on his adventure through the Otherground and is considered the second main character in Undertale: The Otherground. Unlike Louis, she is what is known as a Bottom Dweller, meaning that she was born underground as opposed to being born on the surface like few other humans surviving in Haven. Thus, she and her twin have never seen the Sun before. Upon meeting Louis as he travels and discovers Haven, she becomes infatuated with him and convinces Sunny to come with her as she seeks to help Louis on his journey. Profile Appearance Renée in her current design is a young girl in a brown cloak with a green shirt and a brown skirt. On her cloak, she wears her favorite purple lapel pin, shaped like a heart. She also wears brown low-cut boots with solid black pantyhose to cover her legs. She has curled brown hair, and is of Hispanic descent- thus, her skin is tan by nature. As seen in many forms of artwork, her eyes are magenta, matching up with Leadership being her designated soul type. Renée, much like many other protagonists in the game, has seen many sprite changes throughout her existence. Personality Renée is analytical and understanding, yet sassy if provoked. She's known to be the counterweight to Sunny's soft and naive nature, creating a balance in their relationship as sisters. In-game, she prefers to take charge and give advice to her friends on what they can do to solve whatever situation they are currently standing in. She is mostly appreciated for this, but sometimes she can come off as bossy to the other characters. Nonetheless, she is only concerned about the safety of her friends and wishes the best for them. As a leader, she is naturally driven to manipulate situations into her team's favor and convince others to see their cause. Gameplay & Skills In-game, Renée can help in combat via team attacks. She is also the most descriptive in her observations via the Check option in the ACT menu. This means that while other characters may not be able to tell a certain stat and cannot answer specifically to the Check (eg. "The name looks strong!"), Renée will be able to tell others exactly what said monster's stats are. Renée, just like all humans that do not have Innovation as their soul, is able to utilize a special ability known by monsters as WIllPower (WP). With WP, Renée can learn many special moves that behave like magical spells. One, for example, sends streaks of electricity bouncing off the floor and walls. As Renée's soul type classifies under the Saturated Soul class (see Soul Color Wheel for more info), she can store a maximum of 5 WP. Not only this, but she and Louis have more HP by default (20 HP), and can strike harder in battle. Gallery Renee Concept Art 3.jpg|Classic Renée design and information by MyHiddenThomas IceDumpArt.png |Official Artwork from Demolitale of Renée before the game was remade; artwork by ArtemArt Trivia * Renée was originally the main protagonist in a game called Demolitale, and was the face of that series as a whole. One day, all three Demolitale games were fused into one was renamed to Undertale: The Otherground. Then, as Toby Fox's Deltarune had told us players that canonically we were essentially bound to the red soul, we decided that Louis would take the role as the main protagonist, as he had always held the red soul in the story. * Renée originally wore a pale green shirt with puffy sleeves and a denim skirt. She also wore her lapel pin on the left of her shirt on her chest. * Renée's name works with Sunny's nickname to be a play on words of the words "Sunny" and "Rainy". Despite popular misconception, Renée's name is not pronounced "Reknee", but instead is properly pronounced "Renae". * Another fact about her name: She was once called René by accident, as her creator, MyHiddenThomas, didn't know there was a male and female variant of the name. Despite her appearance, people thought she was actually a boy due to the incorrect name, so to prevent confusion, the name was given the extra e it needed to be feminine. * Renée has a deadly allergy to ingesting sea food. Sunny and Renée's favorite food to eat is tostada, a Mexican dish that has the appearance of a taco but the shell acts almost like a second, edible plate. Sunny's favorite kind has shrimp in it, but as Renée cannot eat shrimp, she prefers chicken on hers. References * I, MyHiddenThomas, wrote the original form of this article, so anything added on 3-16-19 is credible. Category:Characters Category:Humans